The Secret Trio's Day Off
by Oceanscope
Summary: Danny, Jake and Randy were childhood friends. But on a cruise trip, they will reunite and try to enjoy the vacation. But they are secrets who needs to be tell and bonds who need to be rekindled. Secret Trio fanfic.
1. Introductions

_Well, folks; sorry if I took my time off. But I'm back with another fic, this time with a "Secret Trio" fanfic._

_**Summary: **__ Danny Fenton, Jake Long and Randy Cunningham were childhood friends. By matters of fate, they reunite on a cruise trip and the three decide to enjoy it while they can. But there is a problem: they'll soon find out that the three have some secrets to tell._

_Jake Long, Randy Cunningham © Disney, Danny Fenton © Nickelodeon_

**The Secret Trio's Day Off**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Let me tell you a story…_

_This is the story of three boys; these three boys have lived like regular teenagers: going to school, hanging out with his friends, enjoying their hobbies, etc._

_But this teens in particular keep a secret to the world:_

_First, there is __**Daniel Fenton, **__a resident teenager of Amity Park, he lives with his parents who are ghost hunters and with his elder sister and he likes to hang out with his best friends: Tucker and Sam. He kinda likes science and he hopes to grow up and be an astronaut. But also, he is known as the ghostly superhero __**"Danny Phantom"**__ and defends his city of any ghost enemy who wants to disturb the peace._

_The second one is __**Jacob Long, **__an Asian-American teen living in New York City. He lives with his parents and her little sister Haley. He usually hangs out in his grandpa's electronic store or skateboarding with his friends Trixie and Arthur "Spud". But he is also known as the __**American Dragon, **__he is descendant of a family of dragons, who defend the magical creatures_

_And the third one is __**Randall "Randy" Cunningham, **__This boy lives in the town of Norrisville, like any other teenagers hangs out with his buddy Howard Weinerman, plays videogames and goes to high school. But he has the duty of being the __**Ninja of Norrisville, **__a high school tradition that a freshman takes the Ninja Mask and defend Norrisville High of any treats of their enemies._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-___

_But what do these three teenagers have in common? Well… they are teenagers who try to struggle to live a normal life while they are also modern superheroes._

_But that's not the only thing…they already met each other in their lives._

_When they were kids; Danny, Jake and Randy met each other on a summer at Camp Mugwomp, even if they were on different cabins, they were inseparable. And even if Jake was sad for losing the final of the cabin games, Danny and Randy defended Jake and consoled him. But it was worse when in the last day of summer they found put they were from different cities, and they promised that they would find a way to keep contact with each other. And so far, they didn't saw each other ever since._

_But fate likes to play. Maybe they don't know it now, but they will be put together on a common place and they'll find out that their friendship was not coincidence. In fact, they have more in common that they thought. _

_Keep Secrets._

_Fight Evil._

_Find Balance_


	2. All Aboard!

_Well, let me explain a little bit of this story's headcannon: Danny, Jake and Randy met each other on Camp Mugwomp when they were kids and they were best friends even if they were on different cabins. But things didn't work well after find out they were from different towns. But they promised one day that they will meet each other again._

_After that, they never heard anything of each other ever since…until today._

_Danny Phantom © Nick_

_Jake Long / Randy Cunningham © Disney._

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Aboard!**

People were on the pier were excited to board on the "Polaris": one of the most modern cruise ships in existence. Many are hoping to enjoy 8 days in the sea and explore the coast of the Gulf of México. But is also the stage for our story

Danny was in the pier while his sister Jazz was helping him with his bags

"Here's the last one" says the girl handing over a bag whose was pretty heavy

"Jazz, what do you have here? Rocks?" later the boy checked that there was some gadgets of their family.

"It's just a…precaution measure" says Jazz

Danny sighed and says, "Jazz, I know you're worried about me but this is a vacation, the reason we've agreed for this was to take a break of the whole superhero thing"

"Yeah, sorry; you deserve this vacations" and she pulls his little brother for a hug "But still, take the gadgets…see you in 8 days" and she walks away of the pier, and the boy took the bags

"Bye sis, love ya" and he takes the bags and goes to the cruise.

Meanwhile, a taxi was going to the pier, the passengers were Jake Long and his father Jonathan

"Well Jake-a-roo" says Jonathan "I hope you enjoy your birthday gift"

"Yep" answers Jake "I just hope Gramps is not upset about this"

"Well, you know that I had hard time to convince him, but your mother and I think that people like you need some rest to ease their minds, if you know what I'm sayin'"

After a pause, the boy just said "Sure". After the taxi stopped on the pier, Jonathan says his goodbyes "Say hi of Mom and Haley for me" and he took his backs of the trunk of the taxi and waved goodbye to his dad and go to the pier.

Meanwhile, in another part of the pier, Randy was talking on a public telephone booth talking with his best friend: Howard Weinerman

"Yeah, I'm in the pier…yeah, I don't feel bruce too, but you couldn't help it; it is your family reunion in Michigan…dude, it's OK, I promise that after I came back we're going to camp like we've promised…just be strong, man…see ya on a week" and he took his bag to go to board the ship.

_**Day 1: Noon**_

A short time later, the cruise sails off and the passengers say their goodbyes to the people on the pier, once the ship is on the sea, the three separately begin to explore the deck of the ship and the attractions that it had: the pools, the climbing wall, the restaurant, the observation deck, the dance club, the arcade, the cinema and the gym. There were amazed by the ship hoping to enjoy this vacation.

Jake was going to the hallways to find his room when he sees the raven-haired tall boy dragging the heavy bag while mumbling

"Hey dude, do you need help?" says Jake, and the tall boy turns but later after a little pause, Danny was the first to talk.

"You…you're Jake…Jake Long, right?

"…yeah?"

"Jake, It's me, don't you remember me?"

After a short pause, Danny continued

"It's me, Danny, you know…for the camp when we were like 7"

It took some time, but Jake seems to remember a little; he got near of the boy and look the boy closer

"Danny…you look…taller"

"Yeah, growth spurt…and you look more…happy than usual"

After a long awkward pause, they just blew a raspberry and burst into loud laughter, then decide to handshake

"How ya' doin' Danny Boy" says Jake playful

"I miss ya too, buddy; I haven't see you since forever" says Danny and the two keep acting buddy-buddy; then Randy was going to his room, which coincidentally was near to the rooms for Danny and Jake; who saw the guys and looks mesmerized, then he pick up his wallet and dive into the photos he had until he found an old photo of the guys when they were kids and begins to compare it back to back, then a flash of thought happened; making Randy make a sly smile

"BROPILE" shouted the purple-haired boy and jump to the boys and the three knocked down, laughing.

"You're having a reunion without me"

"Randy!" says the both as Danny playfully nudged Randy and Jake tickled him.

And while the guys were having his reunion, a cloaked figure was writing a book at the end of the hallway and watched Randy and Jake helped Danny with his heavy bag. Then he whispered to himself:

_The Dragon, the Ninja and the Ghost_

_Reunited as he predicted_

_It's all fun and games until the troubles came out._

_They have a lot to tell about each other_

And then, he walks away of the hallway disappearing in the vacationing crowd.


	3. A Lot to Say

_Now, that the three guys have met each other again; they'll try to have a good time _

_Danny Phantom © Nick_

_Jake Long / Randy Cunningham © Disney_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Lot to Say**

_**Day 1: Afternoon**_

Danny opened the bag with the Fenton Gear, leaving the two baffled

"Wow, Danny-boy, ya really need all that stuff; looks really sci-fi cool; though" says Jake

"Thanks, I guess" says Danny blushing "My parents like to do this stuff all the time"

"What they are, inventors?"

"That and…*sighs* ghost hunters"

Jake and Randy looked each other and Randy said, "OK, that was weird-LY COOL!"

"You guys don't mind that…"

"No, not at all. Parents can be crazy, right?"

"Yeah, it's not like…their job to embarrass their children"

The three just giggled after that comment

"Wow, 8 years and we act like we didn't know each other, there is a lot to say about our lives" that last part of the line just froze Danny and Jake, while Randy got a sudden chill. Jake can't bear to say he's a dragon and the magical guardian of New York, Danny will have a bad time trying to confess he is a halfa, and Randy doesn't have allowed to say he is a ninja (Granted, Howard knows about it, but just him). But Randy was half-right.

"Well, at least is nice that we got neighboring rooms, I'm going to unpack my stuff" says Randy

"Me too, it's nice to see ya guys again" says Jake, but before they can go, Danny calls them again

"Do you guys are on their cruise by their own?"

"Well, this trip was my birthday gift" says Jake

"And I was suppose to go with my Bffer Howard, but he bail because family reunion" says Randy

"SO…I was thinking we can stick together during the cruise trip and, you know…having fun like the old times" and then he put his hand "What'daya say? For Old Time's sake"

After a short pause, Randy join his hand with Danny "Right-O"

"Yeah it's been a while since I hang out with you guys, so why not?" says Jake as he put his hand with his forgotten friends.

Short time later, the three finished unpacking and later on the afternoon, the three reunite on the deck of the ship and spend the rest of the day together: the three were playing on the arcade, then going to the cinema, sitting around chatting and telling about their lives in their hometowns and finally, the boys chill out for a while in the Teen Disco; but the major part time on that part of the cruise was Jake showing his breakdance moves and later drag his friends to the center of the dance floor, with Randy more than pleasured, but Danny took some time to join.

_**Day 1: Noon**_

The sun was setting down, so the boys decide to go to the restaurant to get supper. Danny ordered a cheeseburger, Randy ordered buffalo sauced fries with shrimps and Jake ordered barbecue sauced ribs. Randy decided to break the ice with funny stories of him and Howard, who were laughing about it. In turn, Danny and Jake also share their anecdotes of their friends back home.

Right after dinner, the boys were walking on the deck going to their rooms to rest

"This was some bruce dinner, huh Danny?" says Randy to Danny

"Bruce?" says Danny "You have some really interesting words to say"

The purple-haired guy just laughed at the comment

"Hey, what do you say if you and Jake go to the pools tomorrow"

"Sure, It'll be nice to get a splash on this trip, that sun today was honkin' bothering"

Danny just snickered, but before they could go to the hallway conducting to their rooms, they noticed that his shorty partner was without them.

"Hey, where did Jake go?" questioned Danny; the two backtracked when they saw them on a part of the deck. He was looking at the night sky and the moon reflecting on the sea

"Jake?" says Danny, but he didn't respond, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" says Jake

"Look, if it's about that Rose chick I'm sorry, I didn't know that theme brought you down" says Randy

"No, no, it's not about her" says Jake "It's just…I got distracted by the sight, I'm not really that lucky on going on a cruise…let alone by my own"

Danny and Randy got at the sides of the Asian boy while they watched the night sea

"Look at us now" says Danny "Watching the night and the water, like when we're kids"

"We care for nothing on those moments" says Randy "Except hoping Jenkins didn't find us and yelling us to go back to our cabins"

"Those were some quiet times, too bad you didn't won that time"

"Well, what do you expect; that idiot in the end forces you to run when you got a sprained ankle and then make you cry blaming you for all"

"It doesn't matter any more!" says Jake shouting "It was just a worthless piece of metal!" oh, what a lie; if only they would know the truth; later after facing his taller companions, he just sighed and went back to the scene.

"My parents tell me that for every gray cloud there is a silver lining" says Jake quietly again "You know, I always thought that didn't make any sense or it was something Gramps told them, but you know what…it hits me, I remember what happened after; remember when you stood up on me?"

The two boys nodded.

"And you told me that not matter what I do…no matter what I do…how did go?"

"You'll always be a winner for us" responded both

Then Jake let a small smile and then he put his around his reunited friends, while they put arms around him

"It's nice to see you dudes again"

"Me too"

"Ditto"

As the boys watched the scenery, the cloaked figure watched the scene, and a smile can be seen through the shadow and it walks away.

_**Day 1: Night**_

The three boys couldn't sleep: all the day they found childhood friends they've forgotten, and had a good time, except for one detail…They have to hide the fact they got secret lives.

How can they tell them that Danny is a ghost-human hybrid? Or Jake is a tall red serpent protector of the magic world? Or Randy was chosen to be the next Ninja? Despite their problems being different yet similar, both share the same wish: hoping everything will flow smoothly and they'll got a relaxing vacation.

But little did they know they're problems will just begin.


	4. Alter Ego

_Well, it's good to be back in this story; sorry If I took my time, school stuff, anyway where was I? Well…_

_Danny, Jake and Randy reunite in the "Polaris" cruise and decide to pass their vacations together; little did they know that they have a lot to hide from each other, and something sinister is not gonna let the heroes relax._

_And I promise you; this episode will start the action…_

_Danny Phantom © Nick_

_Jake Long, Randy Cunningham © Disney_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alter Ego**

_**Day 2: Morning-Noon**_

The second day on the cruise for the most part went smooth for the boys as they keep enjoying themselves in each other's company. After breakfast, they decided to stroll around in the inside of the ship and before the midday can arrive, the trio went to their rooms and decided to change into their swimwear to enjoy the pool: Danny wearing a white tank top, his blue shorts and green sandals; Jake in his white shirt, red and yellow trunks and blue sandals; and Randy using his red shirt and red long swimsuit, while using his black and red sandals. The boys were walking to the deck where the pool while they were having their towels on their necks.

"Do you know what is the best of summer" says Jake

"Having no school?" asked Danny

"Other than that"

"Well, I don't know" added Randy "I don't think school is really THAT bad, but don't get me wrong, I LOVE summer vacations, and who doesn't enjoy take a dip to the pool"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"THE LAST ONE IS A SHOOB" shouted Randy as he takes off his shirt running to the pool

"Yo" says Jake

"No fair" says Danny

And the two decide to do the same thing running to the pool, taking off their shirts and sandals and dive into the pool

"Woo, I win" says Randy emerging from the pool

"Because you run ahead" says Jake

"Well, I was just getting back at Danny always running ahead for us"

Danny just frowned and splashed Randy's face, and Randy did the same thing, but this time splashed Jake, which turn to splash to Randy and then the three started to make a splash fight, for a moment they paused for a moment that they were being watched, they smiled a little bit embarrassed. The rest of the staying of the pool was pretty fun: the boys decided to swim around having races around the pool and underwater breath holding contests, later after a while they decide to go to the bar near at the pool to get a cool soda. After that, they decided to relax in the benches while they were having they're recharging in the towels and wearing sunglasses while they're basking in the sunlight.

Danny sighed happily and said, "This is the life"

"Yep" says Jake "It's not common occurrence that you go to on a cruise, so I guess I should enjoy as it lasts"

"I just wish this week never ever ends" says Randy

While that happened, the cloaked figure was a platform above of the pool, looking the three heroes while sometimes girls pass near to them and after seeing them, they giggle a little

"Time for the first test" says the cloaked figure as holds a glass of water, then the figure pours a strange yellow liquid, making the water becomes an amber egg and casually drops it in the pool. The pool started to blow bubbles and foam until a green-eyed, dark purple skinned wyvern with horns rose from the pool growling and flying around terrorizing the cruise attendants, all except Danny, Jake and Randy

"_Really? I can't have a vacation without something weird popping up every 5 seconds…all right" Danny thought_

"_Wyverns!? Here? Well, I think it's time for the Amdrag to bring the house down " Jake thought_

"_What the juice? And I was having a good time, there's only thing to do…" Randy thought_

And then three shouted at the same time their battle cries, not realizing they're together and still have to make sure their two friends didn't know who they really are.

"I'M GOING GHO-"

"DRAGON U-"

"I'TS NINJA O'-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING" shouted the three at the same time, and they keep going.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING"

"NOTHING"

"I WAS JUST…UH"

"DOESN'T MATTER, GO TRY TO KEEP THE PASSENGERS AWAY FROM HERE"

"OK, GOTTA GO"

So the three boys decide to run to hide into different places so they can transform in peace. Jake decided to go below the bar while blue flames engulf him and turn him into a long red-scaled winged dragon with the same hairstyle

Jake, now on his dragon form goes face to face to the Wyvern

"S`up" says Jake, but the Wyvern roars to him

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I suggest you to get mints, it works for me" and he decides to punch the Wyvern, and so has begun a air battle: The Wyvern was using his claws to attack, but the American Dragon has dealt with flying creatures before, not only decided to use his claws, but also his tail and fire breath. But the Wyvern appeared to be pretty smart as the next time Jake used his fire breath, the wyvern seems to have disappeared

"What?" asked Jake "Where did he" but later the Wyvern appeared on his back and used his horns to tackle him, leaving him into the ground

"Guess you like to play it rough, do you?" says Jake trying to recover as the Wyvern approaches, but before it can go any closer, he got knocked down by a green blast.

"Well, that takes care of that" is heard a voice on the scenery; Jake tried to look who was and he found out who helped him: a white-haired teenager with green eyes, wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol, which is an amalgam of a D and a P. It was Danny Fenton's Alter Ego: Danny Phantom. But he freaked out after seeing the red dragon.

"*gasp* A Dragon!" and he got ready to launch another beam

"Nononono, wait; I'm on your side, I guess" says Jake trying to calm him down

"A talking dragon?" questions Danny "And why does his voice sounds familiar?"

But before that can go any further, the Wyvern recovered to attacked again, but then is heard a whistling and is seen on the top of a umbrella a shadowy figure with a red scarf running towards to the Wyvern with intention to attack it:

"NINJA ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" the figure kicked the Wyvern and is revealed that the figure was a black and red ninja with a red scarf, and his mask has a opening for his blue eyes

"Heh, never late for a Ninja Entrance" and later turns around to see the dragon and the floating white-haired boy

"What was on that soda?" Once again the wyvern roared and on a flash of an amber light, the creature split into three

"Well, that's odd" says Jake "Wyverns usually don't split"

"How do you know that?" the ninja questioned to the dragon "And wait, why I'm talking to a dragon?"

"Gentlemen, we can't about this later" says Danny as the three heroes decide to go into battle:

Danny attacked from the ground while the Wyvern tried to chomp him, but he was busy avoiding him while he got invisible, phased and got above him, shooting ghost beams towards him.

Meanwhile, Jake resumed the air battle and his only mean of defense was his claws and decides to use some martial arts into him. The Wyvern tried to attack but Jake fought back using his tail as a whip

While that happened, Randy was doing ninja backflips trying to avoid the Wyvern, later he used his Ninja Chain Sickle to reach the beast, and uses his long scarf to ride it like a horse.

"YEE HAW, NINJA RODEO!" and then he plummet him into the ground.

With the Wyverns finally weakened, the three give the final blow: Danny shot an icy blast, Jake attacked with his fire breath and Randy launched lime green electric balls. Making the Wyverns disappeared on a puff of smoke. The cloaked figure, after watching the battle, decides to withdraw.

"What a way to work out" says Randy as he approaches the white-haired boy

"It was a nice to fight alongside with you, um…"

"Phantom" says Danny "The name's Danny Phantom" and the two shake hands

"Nice to meet you, Danny" says Randy, but then a flash of light hit him on his thoughts

"_Danny…Phantom…Danny…Phantom…Phantom…. Phantom…Fenton…. Phantom…Fenton..."_

_DING!_

"Danny, is that you?" says as he examines closer to the ghost boy "Wow, what do you did to your hair, look so bruce on you and those eyes, are those contacts?"

"Cut it out" says as he phases to avoid Randy's grasp

"I don't know who is this Danny are you talking about?"

"Please Danny, I know it is you: the same height, the same voice, your still the same except with a different hair, eye and skin color and wearing a pretty sweet jumpsuit, where did you get that?"

On a face of frustration, Danny yanked Randy's mask quickly, de-transforming him

"HEY! My mask!" says Randy

"Well, you're not precisely the master of disguise, Randy?"

Randy gets his mask back and puts it into his pocket

"Of course not, but why didn't you told me you were a ghost boy?"

"I don't know, why you didn't you told me you were a ninja?"

Jake growled to make sure his presence wasn't ignored

"You've forgot to address the red dragon in the room" says the dragon "Right now, we need to find out why there was Wyverns here, as far as Gramps says, this is not their territory"

"How do you know that" as Danny turns back into his human form, with a white ring splitting and revealing

The dragon sighed and he was wrapped in blue flames, turning into his human form

"JAKE!" shouted Danny and Randy

"It's a long story" says Jake shrugging and smirking

A boat guard then appeared to check the pool finding the trio, and then he asked if they're OK, they lied and they were escorted to their rooms, and it was announced that the activities of the boat would be put on hold until tomorrow morning to check what happened.

_**Day 2: Late Afternoon**_

The three boys stayed in one of the rooms until the commotion passed, but there was a huge awkward silence, the three boys were avoiding looking at each other after what happened. Some time passed, but then the three spoke at the same time breaking the ice

"Can you keep a secret?"

After a moment, the three covered their mouths thinking that this was extremely weird

"This is getting weirder and weirder" says Danny

After another pause, Danny once again broke the ice

"So…anybody care to tell me what you guys, really?"

"I don't know" says Randy regretfully "I'm not supposed to tell everything"

"And I'll get in trouble if I spill the beans" says Jake

Danny sighed and says "Fine, I'll begin…it all started when my parents were working on a Ghost Portal" and so he begins to tell his origin story alongside some adventures battling ghosts invading his hometown of Amity Park.

"Not bad, but you must hear my story" says Randy as he started to tell how he got the Ninja Mask and the Ninjanomicon and how hard it was to tell Howard about it, but he lighten up of all the adventures he had on Norrisville High.

"It's nice and all, but that was for accident or sheer luck, I was born that way" says Jake as he explained that he was descendant of a family of dragons and that he is the American Dragon: he has the responsibility of protecting the magical creatures of New York, and some hard moments like telling his dad about his duty or the love story he had from Rose.

The three keep talking about their own past experiences, many of some of the occasions the laughed, making the environment become lighter and all awkwardness disappear.

_**Day 2: Night**_

The three were exhausted and still on their swimwear, after the chat they decided to have some fun wrestling play, having a pillow fight and dancing to Jake's hip hop tunes, the three were resting on the same bed.

Randy and Jake were already asleep, but Danny was looking at the two boys with a comforting smile. A short time ago, he felt a little bit misunderstood despite people like his parents, his elder sister and his friends caring about him. But after reuniting with Jake and Randy, and finding that they have more in common that he thought; in a way he found the understanding he wanted for.

"It's really scary" said Danny to himself "How similar our lives are", and with that thought, he decided to sleep.

With problems or not, this is gonna be a vacation to remember.


	5. Playa del Carmen

_So, now that the boys know each other's secrets, what is gonna happen now? Well, let me tell you: The boys will land in Playa del Carmen, Quintana Roo; In México to pass the weekend, but in the way they'll meet Luna: a mysterious girl who becomes a guide and an acquaintance to them; little did the guys know that there is something who wants to put the trio's newfound friendship to the test._

_What is this force and why is connected to Luna? Let's find out._

_Danny Phantom © Nickelodeon_

_Jake Long / Randy Cunningham © Disney_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Playa del Carmen**

_**Day 3: Noon**_

"Ready to settle this?"

"Dude, I was born ready"

"Just for the record, I'm the brucest for the three"

And after a moment, the three get ready to decide who's the best…

…in rock climbing

The boys were discussing in breakfast about who is a better climber, so they decide to settle it down on the climbing wall, the three got the harness ready and they climb-race; the three struggling to come on top, naturally Randy would dominate the competence with his ninja climbing skills, but…you know, low profile.

Anyway, the boys were climbing and having their competition: Danny was on first place, Randy on second and Jake in last.

"Hurry up, Long; or your chances of winning are very 'short'" says Danny and then snickered, earning groans for his two friends.

"Seriously with the puns?" says Jake

"Hey, between your jive talk and Randy's lingo; I guess I'm the most tame"

"We'll see about that, you honkin' ghost shoob"

"Right on Danny boy; I'll show what hap'n when the Amdrag is on the hizze, y'all"

And the three fasted the pace of their climbing, as the competition was more intense, the three struggling to come on top, Danny and Randy were taking advantage, but Jake is not giving up yet. So he decides to jump and climb at faster beat, finally coming on top and touching the wall, later he decides to slide down the wall while the other followed, almost making they got even, but Jake landed on his feet first.

"Aw yeah, everybody got down, it's my birthday" Jake boasted and then he made a victory dance

"Yeah, we get it, you won a noogie" says Danny as he grabs Jake and gives him a friendly noogie while he laughed too.

Randy was just laughing about his two dorky childhood friends and then looks at the sea when sees land

"Land Ahoy!" shouted Randy and the three checks out that pretty soon they'll land to Playa del Carmen for a weekend of activities.

_**Day 3: Afternoon**_

After the ship parked on the port; the three landed in the port with bags at their hand; they were planning to go to the hotel to pass the night and go to the local eco park tomorrow.

"Land at last" says Danny "I think I'm going to enjoy this place without worrying of evil ghosts for a moment"

"Or stanked teens or evil robots" added Randy

"Or rampant magical creatures" added Jake, then Danny tries to look to his surroundings

"Well, then what should do for the moment? It says that the shuttle to the hotel mus"

"Isn't that the shuttle" says Randy pointing out a green shuttle bus where some tourists were boarding, the one receiving was a girl in her 20s, she was a brunette with green eyes, wearing a khaki jacket and shorts, white socks and black boots.

"My Spanish is kinda rusty, how about you Jake?" says Danny

"I was in the jazz dance instead" says Jake

"Well I guess it all depends on me, just leave it to Randy" says Randy confidentially and the other two just shrugged and followed him as Randy tried to communicate with the girl

"_Holais tortilla" _

"_Um…que?" _

Danny and Jake snickered a little

"_Yo Randy, El Danny y Jake. Gusta monte el burrito grande for viaje, viaje al arbol" _

The snickering continued as the girl raised an eyebrow and said, "_Perdon?"_

"_El burrito grande, hacia el arbol, hacia el arbol"_

Then, Danny and Jake burst out laughing

"It's OK, I can speak English" says the girl

"Oh good, that'll save me some trouble, hehe" says Randy , laughing nerviously and thinking (I looked so wonk)

"If you're going to the hotel with the people on the cruise, you can go"

"Thanks, I'm Randy and this are my friends Danny and Jake" says Randy presenting to the two guys

"Hi" says Danny

"'Sup" says Jake

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna and I guess I think should take all of the tourists the past minute, don't you guys mind on going aboard?"

"Sure" and the three boarded the shuttle as Randy said to her _"Nacho Grande"_

Luna giggled and says "You're welcome" and boarded the shuttle in the co-pilot seat and the shuttle go to the destination, as Luna looked back to the trio of friends as they joke together due to Randy's problems with Spanish as she gives a smirk to them. The rest of the day went smoothly, the boys managed to go to the hotel and manage to get on the same room. Then the three heroes went to pass the rest of the daylight on the beach: racing around, playing Frisbee and swimming around in the sea.

As the sun sets down, the three were resting in the sand, panting exhausted as they bask into the orange sky and the sea on their feet.

"Isn't that just like old times" says Danny

"Yep, I never felt so done in a while" says Jake

Randy just laughed and sat to see the scenery, then managed to get his friends close on a playful group hug. The ghost and the dragon got apart of Randy for a moment.

"Hey, I wanted more sugar, we didn't hang out more often" says Randy joking

"Ummm, we need to use the bathroom" says Danny

"I knew holding those smoothies was a bad idea, our bad" says Jake

"OK, take your time; if you miss the sunset, it's going to be your fault" and the two walked away for a while and Randy just smiled and threw himself to the sand and his thoughts.

_Wow, I thought that this trip will be SO wonk by my own, I'm so lucky to find Danny and Jake on the cruise, they're the cheese to hang around. I wish Howard could meet them._

"RANDY!" is heard a voice in the distance and then he sees and felt happy to see the guy: he is a chubby boy a little bit shorter than Randy, but they were on the same age. He was red hair, brown eyes and he was just wearing a sky blue jacket, blue spotted trunks and red sandals.

"Howard!? What are you doing here" says Randy as they greeted in a friendly handshake "I thought you were stuck in Minnesota on the family reunion"

"I was. But then Aunt Janice had an accident involving peanut butter, a mop and a plate of casserole"

"What…"

"Don't ask, we spend the rest of the day on the hospital, an argument ensued and the next thing we know, we were on a plane to Carmen, I honestly didn't expect you were here"

"Yeah, that's so bruce"

"I just hope you're not feeling sad during the cruise"

"Well…not exactly"

And then Danny and Jake returned

"Yo Randy, you will not believe what just ha…" says Jake when they noticed the short man

"I need an explanation, Cunningham" says Howard

"Um, OK" smiled Randy and directed to Jake and Danny "Jake, Danny; this is my bffer Howard Weinerman, I think I mentioned him a lot"

"Nice to meet ya" says Danny as he and Jake tried to greet him, but Howard sweep their hand away and hissed like an angry cat.

"Dude, what's your deal" says Jake

"I just don't want to steal my bro for me, that's my deal" says Howard "So you better keep your distance from him"

"All right, everybody chillax" says Randy "What don't we just chat a little and get along to know each other better"

"I think Heidi is waiting us on that sea food restaurant, let's go" says as the four went to the restaurant; Randy was held

"Dude, what the juice is wrong with you" says Randy to his friend

"It's just that there's something odd about them, I don't trust them"

"Well, you will with the time, they're really nice guys"

"We'll see, Cunningham, we'll see"

And only one thought bombarded the ninja's mind:

_Why did I have to open my big honkin' mouth?_


End file.
